Grand Theft Autobot
by LonelyAngel91
Summary: Quick one shot. Chloe's gang has a racing competition. Steal whatever car you can and make it first to the finish line… without falling asleep at the wheel.


It was a game. It was their game. But being part of the sick mafia I either collaborated or vanished of the face of the planet.

The game sounded simple. Break into whatever car you could find and race to the finish before the sleeping drug took over your senses and your body.

Since people would be falling asleep at the wheel, guns and other violence was tolerated but not suggested.

"But I'm the only girl," I said looking around the room filled with men my age. "The drug will hit me faster."

"No," the leader answered sternly. "You'll just be getting a smaller dose of it."

A number of men entered the room then. Their faces were covered as they held syringes in their hand.

"On my mark," the leader said.

All the syringes poked through the skin entering the bodies. They pulled out and were disposed of.

"Go," he spoke.

I jumped out of the chair and dashed for the exit. I was roughly pushed out of the way as the male contestants seemed to have a minor brawl at the doorway. I snaked my way through and nearly kicked at the door to the night time streets.

I ran straight through traffic causing a few angry horns to sound. I rounded a corner and found myself in an unfamiliar alley way.

In the darkness, the bright yellow car caught my eye. A Camaro with black racing stripes down the center of it's body.

If it's got racing stripes it's got to have something good under the hood, I thought approaching the car.

I nearly fell onto the hood of the car as I pushed my "key" into the door lock. A few gun shots scared me as I released my grip on the key. I glanced over seeing one of my competitors running down the alley way.

"The Camaro is mine, Chloe!" he shouted lowering his gun.

The car door popped open then knocking me down to the pavement. I quickly glanced from my opponent to the open car door. I crawled over on my hands and knees hearing his foot steps grow louder. I ripped the key from its whole nearly whimpering in fear.

"Chloe get out of the car!" he shouted raising his gun again.

I sat down hard in the driver's seat and proceeded to close the door. I reached out but felt the door close on its own cracking a few of my knuckles as it did.

"Please start," I begged inserting my key into the ignition.

I flinched hearing a few bullets ricochet off the frame of the car. I screamed out and ducked still trying to ignite the engine.

My rival was now banging on the window with the butt of his gun, "Get out! Now!"

"Start," I pleased in a whisper seeing my competition aim his gun at the window in the side mirror.

The engine then sprang to life making my eyes widen as it roared. I heard the door slam again as I looked over. My rival was on the ground with the gun out of his hands.

I shook my head as I reached down to throw the car in gear. The stick seemed to move right into my hand as I placed the car in drive. I put the petal to the metal and zoomed out of the alley way towards my next destination.

My heart was racing in my chest as I merged with traffic. A faster heart rate meant the drug would spread faster. I rolled down my window getting some fresh air hoping to relax my racing heart.

The car radio somehow turned itself on. I found myself listening to several seat belt commercials on the same station. I glanced down at the radio a little confused. It looked like a modern radio but had the glitches of a very old one.

I heard an engine roar beside me. I looked over seeing a different rival purposely merging into me with a wicked smile.

I flinched making a sudden scream as the car bumped me. I turned the car towards my opponent feeling the restraint of a seat belt around my waist and torso. I opened my eyes seeing a black seat belt properly fastened around me.

I looked over at my rival seeing him driving with one hand and loading a shot gun with his mouth.

I quickly rolled up my window and zoomed forward as he concentrated on driving and loading his powerful gun.

I glanced over at my side mirror unable to see him behind me. I then examined my rear view mirror seeing nothing but empty road.

"I hate male drivers," I said to myself as I slowly surveyed my surroundings.

A sudden push came then as the back of my car slid to the side causing the front wheels to turn as well. The steering wheel locked as I tried to turn it in the opposite way I was turning. I found myself doing a perfect three sixty in my car facing the exact same way I was before.

Then the shot gun was fired. It hit my passenger side mirror and put a large crack in the nearby window.

"Shit," I breathed knowing I'd have to repair the car before I returned it.

I was struck from behind then as my head collided with the steering wheel causing the horn to sound.

"There better be a cash reward for winning this thing or I am gunna have to keep this car for a while until I can fix it," I sneered seeing the car appear in my view.

I eased on the gas slowly pulling away from my brutal enemy. I found my exit and bolted for it at the last second hoping my follower would miss it.

Shortly after my exit my vision was starting to go. Things became slightly fuzzy as I found myself squinting for road names.

I was on the outskirts of the city seeing a few "abandoned" warehouses with lights on. No one lived out here since was widely known for being the place to go for illicit activities.

I then found myself nodding off as my head inched towards the steering wheel. I jolted back up only to sink a moment later.

"What we lookin' for?" the radio asked.

My natural instinct at this point was to respond, "Number 86 warehouse… it's supposed to be at the end of this road."

My grip loosened on the wheel as I found my foot riding the break more than the gas. But somehow the car kept a steady pace of forty miles an hour. And it managed to stay on the road versus riding off into the distance.

I let out a dull moan that was supposed to be a scream when the driver's seat fell back. My eyes fluttered as I reached up for the wheel. I was unable to lift my arm at this point as my body seemed to be under full control of the drug.

"We're here!" I heard a bunch of kids on the radio scream.

I drifted off then as I felt the car come to a rolling stop.

I gasped as I was awoken but a strong stinging sensation on my cheek. I sat up seeing myself on the hood of my Camaro with a few men looking over at me.

"I made it?" I asked reaching up and softly stroking my aching face.

"You were the only one to make it," the man hovering over me responded.

"I-I was?" I stammered finding it a little hard to believe.

"What kind of car did you find?" he asked me.

I glanced down at the car I was laying on, "Uhm?"

"Because it wouldn't open with one of our magic keys," he said referring to the key everyone had to steel a car. "We had to wait almost a full hour before you started stirring before it would open up. And then we nearly had to cut off the seat belt since it wouldn't unlock around you."

"I don't know," I said pushing myself higher on my car. "It was in a nearby alley."

All the men looked me over in confusion.

"Well," one man spoke. "Since you're the only one to show up, and it's nearly dawn, we have no other choice but to name you the victor."

A smile of relief crossed my face. I shook hands with all the men in the room and was given a brief case full of cash. They deemed me the best driver they had and suggested I hold onto my yellow Camaro.

"I'll get him fixed up," I spoke remaining neutral on the subject of keeping the car. "Immediately."

I threw my prize money to the passenger side of the car and drove off. I sighed and let my shoulder fall relieved the race was over.

I glanced down at the steering wheel seeing an emblem I didn't notice before.

"Who did I steal this from?" I asked. "The key barely works, the radio is a little weird, and now there's this red face looking thing on the horn."

The radio was silent on the drive back to the city.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "Who ever they are they are getting their car back in perfect condition; excluding the radio."

The radio then came to life and laughed startling me.


End file.
